


Spn 13 x 20 Episode Coda

by Ldrmaslaz248



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x20 Unfinished Business, Angels can hear you just so you know, As in Chuck is a douche, Chuck's grade A parenting, Gabriel swearing, M/M, Rowena's is a flirter, SPN S13, Supernatural 13x20, Supernatural Episode Codas, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ldrmaslaz248/pseuds/Ldrmaslaz248
Summary: A post coda for the episode. Gabe and Cas talk and Gabe gets introduced to Rowena. Fun times.





	Spn 13 x 20 Episode Coda

“And if we die, we’ll do it together.” 

“Son of bitches, my own damn dad ass-wipes.” Gabriel seethed as he raked the towel through his hair once or twice more before angrily throwing the material into the laundry basket besides him. 

Those stupid Winchesters never remember that angels could hear them even if they were in a whispering match. Angels had long range hearing which meant both angels in the bunker just heard every word. Gabe wanted to go punch those two idiotic humans but knew there was someone he had to see first. 

“Cassie?” Gabriel asked as he stepped into the room that had been assigned as his. He sighed at the sight of his brother. Castiel was furiously making the bed. His whole body was practically radiating with anger as he did the chore. Gabe was surprised the sheets hadn’t been ripped in half yet. 

Gabe stepped forward and took his brother’s wrist, stopping him from tucking in a corner. The archangel knew his brother was just that much stronger than him now, but Cas didn’t pull away, thankfully. He just sort of slumped in sadness, his own eyes were filling with tears. 

“Oh, baby bro…” Gabe started but trailed off as he knew finishing was not going to do any good. He suddenly felt a flurry of anger soar through him but this time it wasn’t for the Winchester. His anger was for their own absent father. 

God had made it so Cas would fall for the Righteous Man, Gabe had seen it for himself. When their father had created Castiel he had purposely made him broken so that he would come to love Dean Winchester. It was all his fault that he had made it so Gabe’s precious brother would love a human more broken than the rest. 

A broken angel for a broken human. 

After all Gabe had seen this by far was his fathers cruelest act. 

The worst of it was that nothing on earth would ever understand. No human, no angel, no monster, no demon could ever possibly begin to understand how much these two mutton heads needed each other but at the same time destroyed each other. Gabe though, he finally could start to understand. 

Asmodeus had taken enough grace from him one too many times. Enough where he would be human, or as close as he can get to being one of his father’s creations. He remembered only bits and pieces of those times but what he did remember of it, it was all about Sam. 

He had thought about Sam, dreamed of him when Asmodouche would let him sleep. He may have even fallen in love with the memories of the moose Winchester. He knew he couldn’t fall in love now, with his grace getting stronger, but the way those feelings felt is something he could never forget. 

So he didn’t love Sam but he definitely cared for him more than others, while his brother was stuck loving Dean but never being able to show it. 

He was sure that was a torture that Cas endured every day that he was alive. 

“Cassie, do you…you want me to go smack them for ya?” Gabe asked with a tiny smirk as he let go of Cas’s wrist. Cas just shook his head minimally. 

“I cleared the walls for you. The sheets are clean and I’m right next door. If you need me, feel free to come to my room anytime.” Cas finally answered robotically as he looked around the now blank walls.  


Gabe sighed as his brother fell into his uncaring mode before pulling him into a hug. Cas wrapped his arms around the archangel and sank into his brother’s warmth. He didn’t admit out loud but he was so happy that now he wouldn’t have to deal with this alone. 

He knew that after this Gabe would need to go to heaven but for now he was going to be selfish and keep his brother by his side. 

“Well, my my, what a beautiful scene.” The angels jumped apart and turned to the voice. Rowena was standing in the doorway, her eyes alit with her purple magic. 

“I didn’t know there was a more handsome angel than you, Tweetie pie. Who might this striking man be?” The witch sniggered as her eyes traveled up and down the archangel. Gabe shivered in slight disgust. 

“Um, bro, why do I feel as if she is undressing me?”

“She’s not, it’s worse. She’s looking at your true face.” Castiel explained, Gabe’s head snapping to him in shock before he turned it back to the witch. 

“Powerful Bwitch, ain’t ya?” Gabe chuckled though folded his arms across his chest as if he could hide himself from the women’s eyes. 

“Gabriel, this is Rowena, Rowena this is the archangel Gabriel.” Cas explained as he gestured to each in the room. 

“Archangel? Well, I must say you're much more pleasant to look at than the other archangel I’ve had the displeasure of seeing. I’m sure we will get along just fine, ta-ta.” Rowena threw Gabe a kiss before moving on down the hall. 

“I’m confused. Turned on, maybe, but totally confused.” 

“She has seen Lucifer’s real face.” Castiel explained as he turned to finish the bed. Gabe again turned to where Rowena had been in surprise. Not many mortals had seen their brother’s face and were able to stay completely sane. Maybe because she was a witch was why she had survived this long. 

“Hey, Cas,…” Gabe suddenly said once the younger angel was done with his chore. “…listen, I don’t know how this is going to go down, but I promise you this. I’ll make sure that Dean gets out of this. I promise you, you won’t lose him, not under my watch. Okay?” 

“…Thank you, Gabriel.” Cas took a moment to answer but he was thankful. He knew he and Gabe could only do so much when it came to the actions of the Winchesters but now knowing that Gabe will look out for them if he couldn’t, it made him feel one thousand times lighter. 

“You’re welcome, Cassie.” 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so please be gentle.  
> This episode was really great and I hope you all had just as much fun as i did.  
> I hope you have enjoyed this coda as well.  
> Please leave a review if ya did, and kudo's I love kudo's!


End file.
